I'm With You
by team-xtreme4eva
Summary: Sam is the Undertaker's sister, she joins the WWE and despite her brother's wishes she falls in love with Jeff Hardy. What will happen beween Sam and Jeff and Sam and Mark? Will Jeff and Sam be together? .::Set before the stupid roster split::. Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Steve (Stone Cold Steve Austin) I want you to meet someone," Mark (The Undertaker) called to the bald man standing in the corner of the room drinking a can of beer.  
  
"Hi," Steve replied turning around towards Mark and me walking towards him. "Who is it you want me to meet? This blonde?" He asked throwing a questioning looking at me as if I was a sheep at a sheep auction.  
  
"Yeah, this is my sister, Sam." Mark introduced us.  
  
"Oh, this is the much talking about Sam? She has your eyes," Steve observed. "Hi," he said reaching out to shake my hand.  
  
"Hi," I replied, accepting his hand and shaking it. He had a firm but gentle handshake.  
  
"We better be going. I'm taking Sam to see Vince, about Sam being on TV time." Mark explained running a hand through his short dyed black hair, which at one time used to be red, long and straight flowing down his large back.  
  
"You're going to be part of the WWE?" Steve questioned me with a disbelieving tone in his voice.  
  
Before I got chance to reply Mark replied for me. "Yeah."  
  
I just nodded. Whenever I was with Mark it was like I didn't have a voice. Mark would talk for me, tell me where to go, who to speak to and things like that. He had always done it. I have just had to get used to it. He acts worse then my Dad but it's only because he cares.  
  
"Come on we'd better be going." Mark said taking me by the arm and pulling me down a corridor. "Bye." He called back to Steve.  
  
"See ya," Steve hollered after us.  
  
I pulled my arm out of Mark's grip and walked behind him down the long dully-papered corridor. We bumped into Glenn (Kane) and he came along with us to see Vince. I knew Glenn because of the brother angle he and Mark had on WWE T.V. Glenn was a bit like an older brother to me but he wasn't as over protective as Mark. Mark didn't speak until we got to Vince's office and that was just to tell me that we had arrived there.  
  
Mark knocked on the door and waited for a reply before walking in pulling me in behind him.  
  
"Hi, this must be Sam." Vince observed, "There's something familiar about her."  
  
People always say I have Mark's eyes, apart from that we look totally different. Despite being tall I'm not as tall as Mark, I come up to about his shoulder. I have piecing blue eyes and shinny blonde hair that travels down to the middle of my back containing blue streaks, instead of short red hair and blue-y greenie eyes like Mark. I was 19 years-old and Mark never let me forget I was younger then him.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, this is Sam," Mark confirmed.  
  
"Hi," I said speaking for the first time since I had entered the building half an hour ago.  
  
"Take a seat," Vince offered gesturing to the 3 black leather chairs in front of his desk. Both Glenn and I sat down.  
  
"What's her angle going to be?" Mark questioned, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
"First Sam needs to sign the contract," Vince produced a contract from the first draw in his wooden desk.  
  
"Read it before you sign," Mark instructed me even though I already knew. Even I wasn't stupid enough to sign a contract without reading it! Once I had read it I nodded to show I had read it and agreed and then before Mark could snatch it off me I signed. After an evil glare from Mark I asked the question Mark had previously asked. "What's my angle going to be?"  
  
"Ok, we need to bring some more spot light to team eXtreme, make it even more appealing to the fans and bringing Undertaker and Kane back together at the same time. The creative team finally figured something out."  
  
I nodded as Vince leaned back in his leather chair and then leaned forward again.  
  
"Well tonight we are going to introduce you as 'Taker and Kane's little sister, we are going to use Sam as your name ok? 'Cause the writers can't be bothered to think of anything else." He chuckled slightly to himself and then continued. "You get friendly with the Hardyz, Jeff mainly, helping them out in their matches like Lita does and Jeff does the same for you. Lita doesn't like it. She thinks your taking her spot and trying to replace her in the team. She gets a bit mad and you start feuding with her a bit, nothing major because you are friends with the Hardyz. With me so far?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Eventually Jeff decides to side with you over Lita because he thinks Lita's gone too far and because Matt is Lita's boyfriend he sides with her, that causes a lot of friction in the team. One match comes when it's Matt vs. Undertaker. Like always Lita is at ringside in Matt's corner and being Undertaker's sister and the ill feelings between you and Lita you go down to ringside with 'Taker. 'Taker gets a bit err - out of control, over the top and chock slams Lita through a table off the ramp onto the ground below, you don't agree with his actions but you don't say anything. Then it comes to Matt, you don't wanna see anything bad happen to him so you try talking 'Taker out of it, it doesn't work. Jeff comes running down to protect his brother but it's too late. Matt has gone to the same fate as Lita. Now comes Jeff's turn, you beg and plead with 'Taker not to do anything to Jeff but he does, but this time worse, a tombstone. You go to check on Jeff as what ever program that is, SmackDown! Or Raw Is War goes off air. On the next program you go to ring furious about what your brother has done. 'Taker gives you an ultimation - him or Jeff. Eventually you answer Jeff. That's it. You become a diva and a member of Team eXtreme while at the same time bringing 'Taker and Kane together. That ok?" Vince questioned.  
  
I nodded happily.  
  
"You will also be Kane's sister," He said looking at Glenn.  
  
Glenn nodded happy with the idea.  
  
"Why the Hardyz?" Mark asked. I was surprised he hadn't spoken sooner.  
  
"Because we want some more spotlight on them, they are both young and talented and we want to take then further in the WWE and this might be the way to do it." Vince repeated.  
  
The American bad ass unfolded his arms and stood up. "Come on Sam, we don't wanna waste any more of Mr. McMahon's time," he said sternly, meaning he wanted me to be a good little girl and follow him.  
  
"Ok, Bye Mr. McMahon and thanks," I said and then followed Mark and Glenn out of the room.  
  
"It's ok. If you want to go to the women's locker room, then you can get sorted for tonight. I know make-up want to get their hands on you. It's down the corridor to your left. Have fun tonight, your slot is at 8.30." He smiled as I walked out of the room.  
  
"Bye Mark, bye Glenn"  
  
"Bye Sam," Glenn hollered after me.  
  
I walked in the direction Vince had told me to, down the left corridor, leaving Glenn and Mark.  
  
"So, why don't you like the Hardyz?" Glenn inquired when I was out of sight and earshot.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't want Sam getting involved in their personal life," he explained looking down the corridor I had walked down.  
  
"And how do you even know that will happen?" The big red machine asked, pushing even more for an answer. Mark didn't give him his answer though. Instead he walked off in the opposite direction to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the women's dressing room and saw Amy Dumas (Lita) sitting on one of the wooden benches doing up her shoe.  
  
"Hi, um, your Sam right?" she asked.  
  
"Hi. Yeh, guilty, Lit - erm, Amy? Sorry," I answered  
  
"Yea, it's ok, I get that all the time," she reassures. "How does it feel to be in the WWE?"  
  
I gave her a confused look.  
  
"Oh, Vince explained to us, me, Matt and Jeff," she said guessing by the look on my face that I didn't understand how she knew I was part of the WWE.  
  
"Oh, it's good, and I kinda get to work with my brother, not sure if that's a good or bad thing though," I replied walking up to a big mirror that hung on one of the walls. I looked at my reflection and then walked over to the clothes section and tried to pick out an outfit.  
  
"How'd you mean 'not sure if that's a good or bad thing'?" Amy asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's just sometimes Mark can be really overprotective of me. It can be really annoying," I explained.  
  
"Oh," she continued to mess with her shoe before saying, "I guess were gonna be team mates and feud, I hope you can keep up," she joked.  
  
"Yeah I know. So how does it feel to have your tongue down Matt's throat and get paid for it?" I asked smiling.  
  
She laughed. "Not a lot of people know this but we are going out off screen to."  
  
I turned around to look at her, "you serious?" I asked.  
  
"Yep. We went out when I was in ECW but broke up because we didn't get to spend as much time as both of us wanted together and when I came to the WWE we figured we'd have more time together and when the onscreen relationship came about we decided that we should give it another try."  
  
I turned around looking at the clothes again, "he is cute though."  
  
"Yep, and he's mine so get no ideas!" she joked wagging a finger at me.  
  
I laughed as I finally picked up a pair of blue jeans and a black boob tube and tried them on. "How does this look?" I asked reappearing.  
  
"You look great! You need a thong showing!" She joked. "Hey, if your gonna be in team xtreme you might as well dress a bit like me!"  
  
I laughed, "yeah ok, but I'll leave it until I am actually officially in team xtreme."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "What?" Amy asked.  
  
"Damn, someone's in a bad mood," Matt said, popping his head around the door.  
  
"Hey babe," Amy greeted.  
  
"Can we come in?" Jeff called from behind Matt.  
  
Amy laughed. She through me a questioning look, I nodded.  
  
"Yeah!" she yelled. "Come in and I'm not in a bad mood," she defended.  
  
Matt and Jeff both walked in. They were dressed in their ring clothes, baggy black cargo trousers. Matt had a tight black top and Jeff was wearing the Twist of Fate t-shirt, he had altered it slightly though, cutting it around the edges. Matt had his dark brown hair tied in a ponytail; a few strands had escaped while Jeff's rainbow hair was threaded through a hole in the back of a purple Hardy Boyz baseball cap.  
  
"Hi, um . I've forgot you're name, sorry," Matt apologised.  
  
"It's ok, it's Sam," I said turning around to look at them. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Ditto," Matt replied shaking my hand.  
  
"Hi," Jeff said.  
  
"Hi," I said, smiling at him.  
  
"So, your gonna join team xtreme?" Matt said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Vince said," I said pulling on some knee high boots, and then pulling my jeans down over them.  
  
"That's cool," Jeff said joining in.  
  
"Yeah but I don't think I'm any match for you guys. I'm going to have to get some serious practise in," I stated. This was true. I could only do basic moves and none of them were high flying because Mark and Glenn had taught me. The most highflying move Mark can do is 'old school'.  
  
"If you wanna go to the gym I could help you out," Jeff offered.  
  
"Thanks that would be great," I said agreeing.  
  
"How about tomorrow? What hotel you staying in and I'll pick you up?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah sure . erm it's called the Timber Wood," I replied standing up.  
  
"Oh, cool, I'm staying there. What room number?" Jeff asked.  
  
"168," I replied.  
  
"Ok, so I'll pick you up around 11-ish?"  
  
"Yeah, cool. Thanks." I thanked.  
  
"No probs," Jeff said smiling sweetly.  
  
I looked at my watch it was 7.35. "I've got to go now, I'll see ya later." I walked out of the locked room checking in the mirror as I went past to make sure I was ok.  
  
"Good luck," Amy called after me.  
  
.::SmackDown Tapings::.  
  
Keep Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' started playing and the fans started booing as the Undertaker strode out from behind the curtain. He made his way down to the ring and waited the arrival of his opponent. Its Time to Play the Game started blaring from the speakers in the sold out arena and Triple H stepped out. The fans were going crazy cheering for him.  
  
I was watching everything from backstage waiting for my queue to run out to the ring and hit Triple H "The Game" over the head with a steal chair.  
  
I watched nervously as I saw Triple H take down the Undertaker with a drop kick and then setting him up for a pedigree.  
  
"Go," a stagehand muttered to me handing me a steel chair.  
  
I took the chair and ran down the ramp. I got to the ring just in time. Before Triple H could deliver the pedigree I whacked him with all my might with the steel chair and then clambered out of the ring.  
  
"Wait a second," I heard Jim "JR" Ross say on commentary. "Who's this?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't care," came Jerry "The King" Lawler's reply. "She's got puppies!"  
  
"Do you ever think of anything else?" J.R asked.  
  
"Yes, Stacey's Legs!" The King informed grinning.  
  
J.R shook his head as the Dead Man delivered a choke slam to Triple H slamming his body off the mat and then covering him for the pin. The ref counted to 3 and I dived back in the ring holding the Undertaker's hand up as Triple H scampered from the ring like a scolded dog and ran back up the ramp. A look of confusion plastered across his face. Dead Man INC gestured for a microphone. "This is my sister! Sam!" he introduced me to the fans once a stagehand had handed him a microphone. The fans seemed to go silent not knowing what to say. Undertaker pulled me into a hug and then we exited the ring, Dead Man holding the rope for me. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sam!" I heard somebody call. I turned around to see Jeff running towards me with Matt and Amy close behind.  
  
"Hey Jeff, What's up?" I greeted. I could feel Mark getting angrier behind me, not liking what he was seeing so I walked away from him a little way closer to Jeff but not far enough to be out of Mark's earshot.  
  
"You did really well," he commented. "You still up for tomorrow?"  
  
"Thanks. Yep," I answered blushing slightly at the comment he had made.  
  
"Alright, I'll pick you up at 11 then, ok?" he asked.  
  
I could feel Mark's anger rise behind me. "Sure."  
  
Matt and Amy approached us. "Hey girl," Amy greeted.  
  
"Hey guys," I smiled at them.  
  
"You did really well out there," Matt complimented.  
  
I blushed again; I couldn't take a compliment very well.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going out match is up next," Amy stated, sighing.  
  
"Good luck! See ya," I said.  
  
"Bye," they said and then started walking towards the curtain and became engaged in a conversation with a stagehand.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mark asked when I walked back to him.  
  
I knew he wouldn't like what I was going to say. He liked to have control over who my friends where and who I hung out with.  
  
"Where you going tomorrow?" Mark asked, wanting an answer.  
  
"To the gym with Jeff, He's going to teach me some moves," I answered as we started walking out towards the car park where our rental car was parked.  
  
"I bet he is! You're not going," Mark replied.  
  
"Why not?" I asked. I knew why, Mark didn't like Jeff and he didn't want me to get involved with either Jeff or Matt.  
  
"Me and Glenn could teach you some more moves," Mark offered.  
  
"Yeh, I know but all you two do is mat work, you never do high flying moves and you know I like doing them and since I'm going to be part of team xtreme it figures that I train with them," I replied as Mark scowled. "He's just going to teach me some moves or would you rather that I walked around the ring looking like a total idiot?" I asked.  
  
"You're not going with Jeff Hardy," Mark repeated.  
  
"Look, I'm going to have to team with him sooner or later so I'm going," I argued, sticking up for myself.  
  
"Samantha, no," Mark was getting angrier. I could tell that because he called me 'Samantha' he only ever called me by my fall name when he was angry with me.  
  
"I'm 19 Mark! I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions," I countered as we got into the car.  
  
Mark turned the engine on, putting his foot down hard on the accelerator sending the car zooming out of the car park. I cringed as Mark almost sent the car smashing into another parked car.  
  
"The last thing I need is to be in a wreck," I said, slumping down in my seat inserting my Nickelback album into the CD player. Mark ignored me and continued driving just a bit slower. 


	4. Chapter 4

At 11 o'clock the next day there was a knock on the hotel room door that I shared with Mark. "I'll get it," I called walking out of my room and through the main room up to the door.  
  
"If it's Jeff I wouldn't," Mark muttered as I walked past him sitting on the couch channel surfing.  
  
I ignored his comment and opened the door. "Hey Jeff," I greeted when I saw Jeff standing there.  
  
"Hey Sam," Jeff greeted.  
  
"Do you want to come in? I just have to grab my coat," I asked.  
  
Jeff stepped into the room, as Mark shouted, "Don't invite him in!"  
  
"Ignore him," I said walking off leaving a scared looking Jeff standing looking like he was fighting the urge to run through the open door. I walked back out my room with my blue denim jacket in hand. I saw Mark scowl at me and then at Jeff. I scowled back at him and then walked back up to Jeff. "I'm going, bye!" I called behind me to Mark. I knew I wasn't going to get a reply so I quickly ushered Jeff out of the hotel room.  
  
"He doesn't like me does he?" Jeff asked once we were outside.  
  
"Erm . Just ignore him, he's always like that," I answered.  
  
Jeff stood in thought for a moment and then shrugged it off. "So you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
I nodded as we started walking down the hotel corridors towards the parking lot.  
  
.::::.  
  
"You're a really fast learner!" Jeff complimented.  
  
"Thanks," I thanked, getting up from the floor having just done a clothesline. "You're a great teacher," I said, giving him some of the praise he was giving me.  
  
"Do you want to try it again?" he offered.  
  
"Sure, but you'll have to be my dummy again," I said.  
  
"Ok, it don't hurt half as much you clothes lining me compared to Matt," Jeff joked.  
  
I laughed. I clothes lined him again, knocking both of us to the floor.  
  
"That was great!" Jeff commented as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Thankz," I said blushing slightly. Jeff extended his arm to help me up. I gladly took it and he pulled, pulling me to my feet.  
  
"You're a very fast learner. Some people take ages to learn some of them moves," Jeff commented.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds good," I agreed. "Do you want me to pay since you helped me out so much?"  
  
"No, after all I volunteered. Besides you're going to be my future partner and I'll need you to take down Amy!"  
  
I laughed. "So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Erm . how about Wendy's? I haven't been there for ages," Jeff suggested.  
  
"Ok, sure," I agreed as he held down the bottom rope for me to get out of the ring. 


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch and some shopping Jeff drove me back to the hotel. I had really enjoyed myself. Jeff seemed like a really nice guy and boy could he wrestle. We had arranged another practise session for next Wednesday, Jeff was a great teacher. I opened the hotel door and walked into the room thoughts of Jeff still occupied my mind. "Mark?" I called when I couldn't see him in the main part of the hotel. I walked over to the phone and a piece of paper caught my eye. I picked up the paper and read it 'Sam, I've gone down to the café with Glenn. Come down if you want. Luv Mark xx' 'He mustn't be mad anymore,' I thought as I walked in to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After taking a shower I rummaged through my clothes, finally pulling out a pair of black jeans and a lilac tank top. I pulled on a pair of trainers and reapplied my make-up before walking out of the hotel door to meet Mark.  
  
When I reached the café I discovered most of the wrestlers were there hanging out, including Jeff. I decided it'd be best not to go over to Jeff, so instead I walked over to a far table where Mark was sitting with Glenn and Steve. "Hi," I greeted as I sat on one of the spare chairs surrounding the table.  
  
"Hi, how did your work out go with Jeff?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Oh, it was good thanks. I learnt a few new moves. He's a great teacher," I complimented chancing a glance in Jeff's direction. "I'm gonna grab something to eat, I'll be back in a bit," I told them as I stood up and walked towards the counter.  
  
.::::.  
  
"How'd it go with her?" Matt asked as he saw me walk into the crowded café.  
  
"It was really good. She's a real fast learner," Jeff replied watching me walk over to the table where Mark sat with Glenn and Steve.  
  
"What did you teacher her?" Adam (Edge) asked, joining in on the conversation.  
  
"Oh, a couple of moves. I guess you'll see them when you see her wrestle," Jeff replied simply.  
  
Amy noticed Jeff hadn't taken his eyes of me since I had entered the room. "You like her, huh?" she asked. A playful grin spread over her young face.  
  
"What? Like who? Sam? No," Jeff denied it.  
  
"Yeah, ok. It's just the way you've been staring at her, like she's got you bewitched really makes me think you hate her," Amy joked.  
  
"Aimes, I don't like her. Even if I did I wouldn't stand a chance with her and Mark's her brother." Jeff stated.  
  
"What's wrong with Mark?" Adam asked.  
  
"He hates me," Jeff answered simply as Jay (Christian) walked over to the four wrestlers.  
  
"What we talking about?" he asked as he sat down at the table with a plate full of chips. Jeff, Matt and Adam instantly helped themselves to some. "Hey! Those are mine!" Jay complained.  
  
"Ha!" Adam said through a mouthful of chips. "We're just talking about Jeff liking Sam," Adam informed him.  
  
"For the last time I don't like her!" Jeff denied again, starting to become annoyed.  
  
"Ok dude, if you don't want her I'll have her," Jay told him, gently elbowing Jeff in the ribs.  
  
"And what makes her think she'd want you Resso?" Jeff joked.  
  
"Because I'm the cutest," Jay answered simply, he grinned.  
  
"He's been on the pills again, guys," Jeff said jokingly  
  
"Who gets the most screams from the girls when we're wrestling?" Jay questioned in order to prove his point.  
  
"Me!" Adam chirped in. He grinned and began to flex his muscles causing everyone to burst out laughing.  
  
Jeff's eyes travelled back to me waiting patiently in the queue.  
  
"He's staring at her again," Amy observed.  
  
"For the last time I don't like her!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Yeh bro, we really believe you," Matt said sarcastically.  
  
Jeff just sighed and took another of Jay's chips. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Sam!" Mark called to me from the main room in the hotel room we were shearing. "Are you coming to the club tonight or what?"  
  
"Erm ." I quickly tried to think if there was anything else I could do tonight to get out of going but I realised there wasn't. "Yeh, I might as well," I called back.  
  
"Ok then. Hurry up and get ready! We're leaving in half an hour!" Mark responded.  
  
After taking a quick shower I rummaged about in my suitcase of clothes. I could never be bothered to unpack, as the WWE would move within a couple of days. Eventually I pulled out a silver halter neck top, a pair of blue jean flairs and a silver belt. Once I had got dressed I applied my make-up and pulled my long blonde hair up into a bun trying to make sure the blue streaks still showed through.  
  
"Sam! You've got five minutes!" Mark warned me as I hunted around my hotel bedroom for my pair of high heeled, black leather boots. Eventually I found them and pulled them on, as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" I heard Glenn ask.  
  
"Sam, you ready yet?" Mark asked me as he led Glenn into the room where I was zipping up the zip on the last of my boots.  
  
"Yeh," I replied standing up. "What do ya think?" I asked as I grabbed my black leather jacket off the back of the couch.  
  
"You look really nice," Glenn complimented as Mark shot him a look of horror.  
  
I smiled at Glenn and then waited for my brother's reaction. I knew what was coming.  
  
"You are not going out looking like that!" Mark said turning all daddy.  
  
"Why not?" I asked, sighing.  
  
"You look like some sort of hooker!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
I laughed as Mark shot me another look of disapprove. "I don't look like a hooker!" I defended. I hated it when Mark did this, especially in front of Glenn. He made me look like a little kid. "Are we going?" I asked, walking up to Glenn.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Glenn said. He was wearing some black jeans and a black shirt with flames at the bottom, I think the shirt looked really cool. His curly, long brown hair was tied up in a low ponytail.  
  
"I think you should die you're hair back to blonde," I commented as I observed his hair.  
  
"Hmm . it wouldn't fit with Kane though," he replied.  
  
Mark sighed and walked towards us. I walked out of the golden painted hotel door as Glenn and Mark followed.  
  
.::::.  
  
As we pulled up in the club car park I could hear the music blaring from inside. I didn't really like clubs and both Mark and Glenn knew this.  
  
"Come on," Glenn said, extending his hand for me to take. "It'll be ok, loads of the other wrestlers will be in there."  
  
He was right, as I entered the door I could see lots of faces that Mark and Glenn had pointed out to me and that I'd seen on the T.V. Glenn led me over to some as I continued to hold on to his hand. Mark spotted Steve and his wife Debra, he joined them at their table that was away from all the other Superstars.  
  
I noticed Matt, Jeff and Amy with Adam and Jay sitting at a table in the far corner. Glenn noticed me looking at them.  
  
"Go and sit with them," he encouraged.  
  
"I can't," I told him. "Mark won't like it."  
  
Glenn sighed. "I know I'm his friend and all that but don't worry about him. It's up to you who you want to be friends with."  
  
I nodded. I knew he was right.  
  
"Anyway, it doesn't look like you need to go over to them," he said, grinning.  
  
I looked over his large shoulder to see Jeff walking towards us. I fiddled with the bottom of my halter neck nervously.  
  
"Go and have a good time and don't worry about Mark, I'll handle him," he said smiling. He walked of towards a group of wrestlers including Paul (Triple H).  
  
"Hey," Jeff greeted as he reached me.  
  
"Oh, hi Jeff," I said, smiling at him.  
  
"Do you wanna sit with us?" he asked, looking over to the table he had come from. "You look a bit nervous," he observed.  
  
"Oh, I don't like clubs too much. They freak me out a bit," I explained sheepishly. Normally people laugh at me when I tell them I don't like clubs. They think it's weird.  
  
Much to my amazement Jeff didn't laugh, instead he smiled at me. "It's ok, come sit with us, you'll be ok. They're not as scary as they look," he said, looking over to the table where Matt, Jay and Amy were engaged in conversation and Adam had his eyes' trained on a blonde girl who was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Adam suddenly took his eyes of the girl and looked at Jeff and me and wolf whistled. "Just ignore him, he can be a right prat."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Come on, they don't bite . well not hard anyway," he said laughing. He took me by my hand and led me over to the table.  
  
"Hey Sam," Amy greeted as I walked over.  
  
"Hi," Matt said, smiling at me.  
  
"Hi," I said smiling at both of them.  
  
"Sam this is Adam Copeland and Jay Resso. Adam, Jay this is Sam," Jeff introduced us.  
  
"So this is Sam?" Adam asked playfully. He smirked at Jeff. "Hi, we've heard a lot about you," he told me.  
  
"Yea, you're all Jeffy-boy seems to talk about," Jay joked.  
  
Jeff through them an annoyed look as if to tell them to shut up.  
  
"Hey girl, sit down," Amy called to me.  
  
I walked over to where Matt and Amy were and sat down next to them. Jeff followed me and sat down next to me.  
  
"Someone's got it bad," Jay joked.  
  
"Ignore him," Jeff told me, throwing Jay a daggers look. 


	7. Chapter 7

Adam and Jay were dancing on the dance floor with two pretty blondes leaving me, Jeff, Matt and Jeff sitting around the table. A slow song started to play. Matt took Amy's hand in his and without saying anything they both stood up from the table and walked over to the dance floor, hand in hand. When they got to the dance floor they wrapped their arms around each other. Amy rested her head on Matt's muscular chest and they danced steadily to the music, their bodies entwined together.  
  
"Sam," I heard Jeff calling my name in his rich southern accent.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, pulling my eyes off Matt and Amy.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Jeff asked timidly.  
  
I didn't know what to reply. What about Mark? He'd go mad if he even caught me dancing with Jeff to dance music, yet alone a slow song. I suddenly remembered what Glenn had said earlier 'it's up to you . don't worry about him.' Glenn was right, it's my life and my older brother can't live it for me. I gazed into Jeff's emerald green eyes, they were full of anticipation.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't," Jeff said, thinking I was going to say no but didn't want to offend him. "What with Mark and everything."  
  
"No, Jeff," I stopped him. "I'd love to."  
  
Jeff smiled. He took my hand and led me up to the dance floor. He wrapped his strong arm around my slim waste and in return I rested my head on his firm chest. It felt right . Like it was meant to be. When the music stopped neither me or Jeff noticed, instead we stood in the middle of the dance floor holding each other. I looked up into Jeff's emerald green eyes. It was one of those recognizable 'they're going to kiss' moments. Jeff placed his lips on mine. It was a soft kiss which broke when we both heard wolf- whistling from Adam, Jay and Matt.  
  
"Whoa," I muttered. Suddenly, realization took a hold over me . Mark. I looked around the crowded club, desperate to know if Mark had seen. I saw him in a corner of the room; luckily his back was to the dance floor. I bought me eyes back to Jeff but on the way they fluttered over Glenn who had a goofy 'told you so' grin on his face and was looking transfixed at Jeff and me.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" Jeff asked me.  
  
I looked at him nodding. "I need to talk to Glenn first," I told him.  
  
"Ok, I'll go and get our coats. I'll meet you outside," I nodded. Jeff gave me a quick kiss on the check before walking off in the direction of the table. I walked over to Glenn. "Hey," I said to Glenn who was sitting with Paul and Stephanie McMahon still.  
  
Glenn smiled at me.  
  
"Hey Sam," Steph and Paul said to me in unison.  
  
"Glenn, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Glenn replied. He seemed happy that I asked him.  
  
I led Glenn out of the club. My ear buzzed when we got out . it was so quiet outside, unlike inside the hectic club. "Glenn ." I started.  
  
"Don't worry," Glenn said cutting me off. "I won't tell Mark about you and Jeff, I like you too much," he said joking.  
  
Jeff walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. He rested his head on my shoulder. "Hey Glenn," he greeted.  
  
"Hi Jeff," Glenn replied. "If Mark does find out though I know nothing."  
  
"Yep, ok," I agreed. I moved out of Jeff's grip and hugged Glenn. "Thanks Glenn."  
  
"It's ok," Glenn said as he returned my hug. "I'm gonna go back inside, it's too cold out here," he said breaking the hug. "See you tomorrow. Bye Jeff."  
  
"Bye Glenn," Jeff said as he handed me my coat.  
  
"See ya," I said as I took my coat off Jeff and put it on. "So, where'd you wanna go?" I asked Jeff as Glenn disappeared back inside the club.  
  
"Dunno . where ever you want to go is fine with me," he stated.  
  
"Erm . do you wanna go back to my hotel room and watch a video or something?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, ok, that sounds nice," Jeff agreed. 


	8. Chapter 8

When we got into the empty hotel room I walked over to my bag. "What do you wanna watch?" I asked.  
  
"I don't mind," Jeff replied.  
  
"Ok, erm ." I searched through my bag. "What about American Beauty?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my favourite," Jeff said happily.  
  
I popped the video into the VCR and lay down wrapped in Jeff's arms on the settee. An hour into the movie Jeff looked at me lying in his arms to discover I was asleep. He gently picked me up, trying his best not to wake me he carried me into my room and put me on my bed, pulling the covers over me. He then walked back into the main room and switched off the T.V, V.C.R. and wondered what he should do. He walked back into my room, got into the bed and fell asleep, with his arms wrapped around me.  
  
.::::.  
  
Jeff woke up at 6am and wondered what had happened but when he saw me lying in his arms he remembered. Not wanting Mark to walk in and see him asleep with me in his arms he crept of the bed and lay down on the floor by the bed out of view of the door. He immediately fell back into his peaceful sleep.  
  
.::::.  
  
I woke up at 10am wondering how I'd got to bed. "Oh well, Jeff must have something to do with it," I concluded as I climbed out of bed. I spotted Jeff asleep on the floor. "Aww, poor thing," I pulled the covers off the bed and placed them over Jeff.  
  
I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had put it in last night and ran a comb through it before walking into the main room. Much to my surprise I saw Mark sitting on the settee. "Hi Mark," I said, pulling the door shut behind me.  
  
"Hi Sam," Mark greeted. "How come you left the club so early last night?"  
  
"Erm ." I hadn't expected Mark to ask me that, I didn't even think he'd have noticed I wasn't there because there were so many people in the club. "You know I don't like clubs so I decided to come back here," I quickly lied as I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I know but you could've told me. I was really worried when I looked for you and you weren't there," Mark said, unaware of the fact Jeff was asleep on my bedroom floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," I told him, switching on the tap pouring a glass of water.  
  
Jeff - the guy my brother detested - had spent the night in our hotel room, and slept on my bedroom floor and was still asleep now. How was I going to get him out without Mark noticing? All of a sudden I had an idea, Glenn. I carried the glass of water through the main room, "What are you doing this morning?" I asked Mark as casually as I could.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, thought I might just laze around here. Got a terrible head-ache," Mark replied.  
  
I nodded. "You might find that's called a hang-over. I'm gonna get ready," I told him, disappearing back into my room. I walked over to Jeff's sleeping form, he looked so peaceful and content. I walked over to the bedside cabinet where my cell phone was. I picked it up and quickly dialled Glenn's cell number.  
  
"Hello," Glenn greeted groggily after about 5 rings.  
  
"Hi, Glenn. I hope I didn't wake you," I said sincerely.  
  
"Oh, no, don't worry, Sam. What's up?" he asked.  
  
"I've got Jeff asleep in my room and Mark's sitting in the living room," I told him.  
  
"You're quick," Glenn said jokingly.  
  
I suddenly realised how it must've sounded. "It isn't anything like that," I explained innocently. "When we left the club last night we came back here and watched a movie, I fell asleep. Nothing like what you're thinking happened, Jeff slept on my bedroom floor . well, I'm pretty sure he did."  
  
"Ok, what do you want me to do?" The Big Red Machine asked.  
  
"Get Mark out of the hotel room," I said making it sound as easy as I possibly could.  
  
"Sammie, even I won't be able to do that!" Glenn exclaimed. "Do you know how much of a hang-over he must have?"  
  
"No, and yeah you will," I said as Jeff began to stir. I smiled at Jeff who lifted his head up and kissed me. "Don't go out of the room," I told him quietly.  
  
Jeff looked at me confused.  
  
"Mark's out there," I said answering all of Jeff's questions. "Go on Glenn, please, just try . for me," I virtually pleaded. "I'd do it for you."  
  
"If I had someone in my room that Mark hated it'd be totally different because I'm not Mark's younger sister and I'm not under 21," Glenn said, trying to prove that if he was in my situation it'd be totally different.  
  
"All very good points but like you said I'm under 21 and in my opinion that's too young to die," I countered preying Glenn would cave.  
  
"Fine," Glenn surrendered. "I'll try, but no promises."  
  
"Thanks Glenn!" I said happily.  
  
"Ok, I'll see what I can do but no promises. See you later," Glenn said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff asked as he clambered onto my bed and sat beside me.  
  
"Mark's out there," I said looking at the door.  
  
"Yeah babe, but how does Glenn fit in?" Jeff questioned, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Oh, well, Glenn's going to try and get rid of Mark so both me and you get the live," I playfully kissed him as Mark's mobile could be heard ringing.  
  
Jeff smiled and kissed me back. I leaned back into his arms. I felt safe like nothing could harm me. "What time is it?"  
  
I looked at my watch. "Quarter-past-ten," I sighed. I didn't want Jeff to have to go but I knew as soon as Mark left Jeff would have to go.  
  
"Gees, I didn't realise it was so late. I've got training and a meeting in 2 hours," Jeff stated.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, please."  
  
"Ok, wait here," I said standing up. Jeff flopped back onto the bed.  
  
I walked as quietly as I could out of the room, unsuccessfully trying to catch bits of Mark's conversation. I slumped into the kitchen. Luckily the water in the kettle was still hot from a drink Mark must have just made himself. I quickly made Jeff a cup of coffee before creeping through the living room back into my room where Jeff was waiting. "Here you go," I said as I handed Jeff the drink I had just made him.  
  
"Thanks babe," Jeff said, taking the cup off me. "Is Mark still out there?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think he's gonna go though . It's going to be even harder 'cause Mark's got a hang-over," I flopped down on to the bed next to Jeff.  
  
"It'll be ok. We'll get out of here without Mark knowing," Jeff reassured as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I hope so," I said. I leaned back to kiss Jeff on the cheek.  
  
"SAM!" Mark called from the other room completely unaware he had just wrecked the 'moment'.  
  
"Urgh," I muttered as I stood up. "Wait here," I said smiling at Jeff.  
  
"I'm hardly going to go walking out there am I?" Jeff asked sarcastically.  
  
"Haha, Sarcasm will get you no where," I joked.  
  
"We'll see," Jeff replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
"SAM!" Mark hollered again.  
  
I opened the door and walked out of the room to see Mark with his coat on.  
  
"I'm just going out to the canteen with Glenn. Dunno what's gotten into that guy. He just phoned me insisting we go to the canteen. Anyone would have thought you were organising a surprise birthday party that you didn't want me to know about but it's not my birthday," Glenn said confused, completely oblivious to the fact that there was something going on that nobody wanted him to find out about. 


	9. Chapter 9

.::RAW IS WAR::.  
  
The Big Red Machine's music hit and Kane walked out down the ramp to the ring to a huge pop from the sold-out crowd. He strode over to the edge of the ring where a stagehand gave him a microphone before walking back to the centre. The music stopped, the crowd died down and Kane addressed the crowd. "As you probably know I wasn't here on SmackDown but people have told me what happened. Undertaker, are you out of your tiny mind??!" He stared directly down a camera, his eyes clearly visible from beneath the red and black mask. "What are you thinking bringing our sister here? This is no place for her! Haven't you learnt anything from the years that you've been here? If anything bad happens to Sam I swear I will hunt you down and kick your ass!"  
  
Keep Rollin' hit and the Undertaker stormed out from behind the curtains, a microphone grasped tightly in his right-hand. The crowd erupted in to a sea of boos and cheers; they were evidently divided and didn't know what to make of the situation.  
  
The American Bad Ass stopped at the top of the ramp and began to pass backwards and forwards. He stopped and locked eyes with his estranged brother. "Kane, I don't see how it's any of your business!"  
  
"Of course it's my business! She's my sister," the Big Red Machine snapped bitterly.  
  
"Only when it suits you," countered Big Evil.  
  
I'd had enough and walked out from behind the curtains to join my squabbling brothers. As my music played, I walked past Undertaker and took him by the hand. I led him down to the ring and stood him in the corner furthest away from Kane. The heated rivalry between the two characters was clearly felt by the fans.  
  
"'Taker, Kane, calm down," I told them. I stood by the Undertaker, warning Kane with my eyes not to come any nearer. "Kane, 'Taker didn't force me to come here, I wanted to, just like both of you did."  
  
"It's different with you," Kane said. He broke eye contact with me and looked at the fans that were sitting quietly. The resentful tone was still in his voice.  
  
"Why? Because I'm a girl?" I countered. "Whether you like it or not, I'm here and I'm going to stick around."  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers. I smiled to myself - they liked me.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt!" Kane exclaimed sincerely.  
  
"I'm not going to. I've got 'Taker watching my back, just like he always has." The Undertaker draped his arms protectively around my shoulders.  
  
Kane had seen and heard enough. He threw the microphone to the mat canvas and stormed back up the ramp leaving a triumphant looking Undertaker standing tall in the ring.  
  
.::::.  
  
I stood in front of a small mirror, which was hung onto the plane dull arena wall, combing my hair when Jeff approached me from behind.  
  
"Hey Sam," he muttered softly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waste.  
  
I giggled as I turned around in Jeff's arms to face him. "Hi," I said smiling. I quickly pecked him on the check before letting myself out of his muscular arms, reminding both of us that Mark was roaming around somewhere in the building.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you were doing anything in the break we've got coming up in 3 weeks?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Erm, no, I haven't got any plans. Why?" I asked slightly confused.  
  
"I just wondered if you wanted to come to my house? Matt and Amy are going to be there." He enquired.  
  
"Oh, erm," I thought quickly. I really wanted to go but Mark would freak if he found out.  
  
"If you can't because of Mark then I'll totally understand," Jeff said sincerely.  
  
"No, it's ok. I can't let Mark rule my entire life. Yeah, I'll love to," I said replied quickly.  
  
"Ok, cool. I've got to go. We can come up with the arrangements and cover- ups later. Amy and Matt said they'll help," Jeff said smiling happily.  
  
"Ok, bye Jeff. Good luck with your match," I said as I quickly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"See you later babe," he said walking off towards the ramp. 


	10. Chapter 10

.::SmackDown! Tapings::.  
  
No chance hit and Vince McMahon walked out to be greeted by a wave of boos. He casually strolled down to the ring like only Vince McMahon can. "So that's how you treat the owner of this company is it?" he asked. The crowd retaliated with more boos. "Shut up you stupid people!" Mr. McMahon snapped. "It seems we have a new diva that is causing a stir backstage but we are yet to see her in-ring ability," Vince continued as he passed around the ring. "Sam, came you please come out here?"  
  
My music hit and I walked out. The crowd cheered, I smiled secretly to myself - they liked me! My music cut off and a stagehand handed me a microphone. "Yes Mr. McMahon?" I asked innocently.  
  
"I don't appreciate people turning up in my ring causing a dispute with two of my best superstars and giving another Superstar a concussion! Since you insisted on doing this, you will have a match against Lita later on tonight. The women's title will not be on the line," his music hit again as a triumphant look swallowed his aging face. "Cut the music!" he demanded. "There will be another match tonight . Undertaker vs. Kane!"  
  
A sullen expression was quickly plastered across my face. "But sir-" I protested.  
  
"And Sam - you're going to accompany 'Taker down to the ring."  
  
The crowd roared as No Chance began to play again. I looked like a bus had hit me as Vince walked past me and behind the curtains.  
  
"Surely he can't do this?" JR asked.  
  
"Of course he can. Mr. McMahon can do anything. It's no more then Sam deserves," The King replied, continuing to support Mr. McMahon.  
  
.::::.  
  
I walked back into the world of reality, neither Mark nor Glenn was there. 'They must be getting ready for their match,' I thought. I walked towards Glenn's dressing room when I heard someone calling me. I turned around to see Matt, Jeff and Amy. "Hi," I greeted as I walked over to them.  
  
"Hi Babe, you did great out there," Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.  
  
I kissed him back. "Aww, thanks."  
  
"Hey, I'll take it easy on you. Don't want Jeff to look bad since he's been teaching you," Amy joked.  
  
"Like you said, Jeff trained me so there is no need to take it easy, girl!" I joked back.  
  
Jeff pulled me into him. "Am I a good teacher then?"  
  
"Don't get too big headed," I joked, patting Jeff on the face.  
  
"Are you coming with us in the break?" Matt asked, taking the conversation away from wrestling.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"That's wicked! We're going to have such a great time!" Amy virtually screamed hugging me.  
  
"Ssh!" I whispered. I hugged her back. "I won't be able to come if Mark finds out, you'd have to resurrect me first," I joked.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Amy replied, realizing she'd almost told the entire arena.  
  
"It's ok. I've got to go, Mark will be wondering where I am," I hugged Jeff and quickly kissed him.  
  
"See you later babe. Good luck with your matches," Jeff told me as he let go of me.  
  
"You to. Bye," I said as I quickly walked off in search of Mark's dressing room.  
  
.::The Undertaker vs. Kane::.  
  
"Good luck, Sam," Glenn told me as he walked through the curtains to receive a huge ovation from the sold-out crowd.  
  
"I know this is all for the story line but I hate this you verses Glenn me stuck in the middle angle," I moaned to Mark.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've had to go up against Glenn before and I found it easier being in the ring with him then other people, since we train and travel together and because we're such good friends," Mark explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know but I still hate it," I grumble as the fireworks were let of in the ring.  
  
Mark started up his bike. "Don't worry, just enjoy it," Mark instructed as he rolled out from behind the curtains as his music kicked in at full volume. The fans were unsure of what reactions to greet The Dead Man with some were cheering others booed. As I walked out from behind the curtain about a foot behind the Harley that Mark rode all the booing fans began to cheer. Mark looked shocked with the reaction I had received. Nobody could believe how quick the fans had taken to me.  
  
As the Undertaker and Kane battled it out in the ring, I remained at ringside, occasionally willing on the Undertaker, obeying what Vince McMahon had said earlier. Towards the end of the match, Lita came running down the ramp catching me off guard. She started slapping me, getting in cheap shots. I was unable to defend myself and before I knew what was happening a steel chair was hit off my head. Before anyone knew what was happening both the Undertaker and Kane had left the ring and came to my aid, grabbing Lita and holding her away from me.  
  
I looked at the ramp to see Matt and Jeff standing there, they both came running down but Jeff stayed at the bottom of the ramp. The American Bad Ass shoved Lita towards Kane. Kane caught her as the Undertaker grabbed Matt. He dragged Matt into the ring by his hair as Matt struggled to get free and delivered a last ride.  
  
I stood groggily on my feet, still feeling the effects of the chair-shot. I pulled myself up into the ring and locked eyes with my brother before looking at Matt's lifeless body. "Oh my God, 'Taker what've you done?" I asked loud enough for the camera to hear. The Undertaker just looked at me; his eyes shone as if having just caught his prey and enjoyed tearing it limb from limb. I climbed out of the ring and up to Kane. "Let her go," I told him sternly.  
  
The big red machine did as I asked and released the high-flying diva.  
  
"Go," I instructed her. I knew she wouldn't try anything stupid with both Kane and the Undertaker around. "Matt will be ok, he only took a tomb- stone," I said guessing even though I didn't know what my brother had done to him. "They've got paramedics. Take Jeff with you," I told her as Kane walked to my side.  
  
Lita nodded, to scared to argue. She ran up to Jeff, said something to him and they both left up the ramp.  
  
.::Lita vs. Sam::.  
  
My music hit and I walked out to the ring. The fans were still pumped from before and cheered their lungs out for me. I did my thing at the top of the ramp and then ran down into the ring, sliding in the same way Jeff Hardy does. I warmed up the crowd as Lita's music hit. They gave her a good reception as she walked down the ramp with Matt.  
  
"Look JR! It's Matt!" The King called excitedly. "He's ok after the Undertaker's tomb-stone earlier this evening."  
  
The bell rang and Lita charged at me, but I tripped her. The crowd was cheering for me, I got the feeling at first they were slightly torn between me - the new diva, and Lita - long time Diva, previous women's champion! I got in some pretty good shots and the crowd got more and more behind me.  
  
Lita grabbed me by my hair and began throwing me around the ring as Matt cheered on his girlfriend. I managed to counter Lita's attack. I did a sidewalk-slam before going to the top rope. Just as I was about to execute a moonsault Matt grabbed holt of my neck. I tried to kick him off but was unsuccessful as he lifted me off the turnbuckle and to the outside of the ring. I was left dumbfounded by his strength as he executed a twist of fait as the ref called for the bell.  
  
I felt Matt pick me up and chuck me back into the ring. "What's going on?" I asked angrily. "It was my brother's who did this to you! Not me! If you didn't want to get hurt you shouldn't have got involved in their match!"  
  
"You could have stopped them and like you said they're you're brothers," Matt said in a low voice to me.  
  
"I did! I stopped them from hurting you more and harming Jeff and you're precious bitch of a girlfriend," I shot back.  
  
"Don't you dare call Lita that," he said heatedly. Matt kicked me in the stomach and I went down, winded. He carried out another twist of fait as Lita climbed up top rope before performing a corkscrew moonsault.  
  
Jeff came running down. Matt and Lita presumed he was here to help them but instead, Jeff ordered them to stop.  
  
Matt refused. "You saw what they did to me earlier and what they might have done to you!"  
  
Jeff took a microphone of one of the stage hands. "It was her brother that beat the living day-light out of you! Not Sam!" Jeff defended. "If you're gonna take it out on anyone take it out of them. When you received that tomb-stone, Sam was out, groggy from a chair-shot! When she realised what had happened she called 'Taker and Kane off. Got Kane to release Lita without them hurting either of us. It's thanks to Sam that you're not in hospital!"  
  
Matt sighed, he knew there was no justifying what he had done and what he might have done. He bent down to my side. I was still out of it. "Come on," he told Jeff as he picked me up and let me support my weight on his shoulder.  
  
Jeff gave the mic back to the stage-hand as he came over. He slumped my arm around his shoulder. He and Matt got me out of the ring with a little help from Amy. Once we were outside the ring, Jeff picked me up and carried me up the ramp with Matt and Amy at his side. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Sam, that was great! Where did you learn the moonsault and some of those other moves?" Vince asked when he caught up to me with Mark and Glenn.  
  
"Jeff Hardy taught me," I said as I whipped my sweaty face with a towel as Mark rolled his eyes and let out a disapproving sigh.  
  
"Letting Jeff teach you is a great idea, since you'll end up working with Team eXtreme," Vince said, sensing Mark wasn't to keen on the idea. "Anyway, I better be going. That was really good guys!" Vince commented again as he walked off.  
  
"That was pretty good," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Steve. "Hi Mark," he said as if it was an after thought.  
  
"Hi Steve," Mark greeted.  
  
I didn't know what to say! Stone Cold Steve Austin is a legend - one of the guys people idolize. "Thanks," I said smiling. "I guess this blonde can do more then you thought," I said referring to the comment he had made when Mark first introduced us.  
  
The Texas Rattlesnake held his hands up in front of him. "Hey, I totally deserved that," he said laughing.  
  
I laughed as Mark shot an angry look at me.  
  
"Mark, you coming?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah," Mark replied. "I'll see you guys later," he said as he began to walk off.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Glenn. Sam, keep up the good ring work and keep training. Bye," Steve advised as he walked off to catch up with Mark.  
  
"What's up with Mark?" I asked Glenn.  
  
"No idea," The Big Red Machine replied. "Anyway, I'm really sorry but I've gotta go get out of this," he said referring to his Kane outfit. "And I think there's a certain someone over there who wants to talk to you," as he spoke his eyes darted to the right of me then back.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see Jeff looking longingly at me. "Oh, yeah, ok, bye," I said. I hugged Glenn and then walked over to Jeff.  
  
"Bye Sam," Glenn called after me with a smile on his face before walking off.  
  
"Hi guys," I said as I approached the three members of Team eXtreme who were all huddled in a corner of the room.  
  
"Hey Sam, that was a great match! I'd better watch my back," Amy stated.  
  
"Thanks," I said smiling. It felt great having people compliment me on my first match in the WWE. I felt I had proved that I am more then a pretty face. "I told you Jeff was a good teacher," I told them as I smiled at Jeff.  
  
"Thanks babe," Jeff said as he took my hand in his and squeezed it. I guess it was his way of doing the whole secret boyfriend thing. I squeezed Jeff's hand before he untangled his hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder even though I knew it was risky.  
  
"Aww, you guys look so cute!" Amy commented. Suddenly the smile disappeared from her face and her hazel eyes widened. Jeff and I looked at her confused before Matt too adopted the expression of coming face to face with a fully grown lion who was about to rip him limb from limb.  
  
"Samantha Calaway," a deep voice said behind me. I recognised it instantly - Mark. I could tell Jeff had to as his arm quickly left my shoulders.  
  
I turned around to see Mark standing behind me. I felt about 2 feet tall. If he was a cartoon character there would have been steam coming out of his ears. I didn't say anything; instead I kept my eyes firmly fixed on the bare floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Mark asked furiously, anger and rage burned intensely in his eyes.  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"Well?" Mark asked. "What the hell are you doing with that freak? Where the hell is Glenn?"  
  
Again I didn't reply. I could feel Jeff next to me getting angrier and angrier at every word Mark said. I couldn't work out if it was a good thing Matt, Jeff and Amy were there. If I had been on my own with Mark and he was like he was now I'd have been even more terrified.  
  
"Answer me you stupid bitch," Mark demanded. I knew I'd done it this time . I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Mark this angry.  
  
"Don't call her that!" Jeff defended. I turned my head to look at him as he made a lunge for Mark. Luckily, Matt managed to grab him.  
  
I rested my hand on Jeff's arm as Matt let go of his younger brother. "Jeff, calm down," I whispered to him. "Don't let him get to you," I told him, even though Mark was doing exactly that!  
  
"Sam, get away from him. We're going home," Mark commanded. I didn't answer. I knew he expected me to follow him like a little obedient puppy but this time it wasn't going to happen. "It's him or me," Mark added.  
  
I looked at Jeff, Matt and Amy. They were my friends and boyfriend. Then I looked at Mark, he was my brother. 'He's bluffing' I thought. 'There's no way he'd abandon me. He's just angry." I decided to test my theory. "Mark, you can't run my life," I told him.  
  
"Me or that?" Mark asked again. His eyes were burning as he got angrier and angrier. The veins were popping in his neck; I thought he was going to reach out and grab me then drag me away from the man he detested so much.  
  
I didn't reply . I didn't know what to reply! Jeff is my boyfriend . but Mark is my brother. I shuck my head. "You can't expect me to choose between you. You're my brother and you've always been there for me and I'll always love you for it but I'm in love with Jeff," I stopped. 'I'm in love with Jeff' that was the first time I'd said those words, those three little words 'I love Jeff' they as so small but mean so much and I guess the best time to tell someone you love them isn't in a blazing argument with your control-freak of a brother.  
  
Mark rubbed his hand over his beard. Hatred and anger burned in his deep blue eyes as he shuck his head and walked away.  
  
I stood still, rooted to the spot dumb-founded by what had just happened. I felt Jeff place his arm around my shoulders and pull me into a hug. I buried my head into his bright orange shirt. "What happened? Was he serious?" I asked as I began to cry.  
  
"Sshh, sweetie, it'll be ok," Jeff soothed.  
  
"Come on. Let's get her to the dressing room," Amy told Jeff, tugging on his arm.  
  
.::Author's Note::.  
  
Please please please review. I really want to know if anyone is reading 


	12. Chapter 12

I was lying on a wooden bench with my head rested in Jeff's lap, we were in Matt and Jeff's dressing-room along with Matt and Amy. All four of us were still trying to come to terms with what had just happened. I had been confident during the dispute with Mark that he'd been bluffing but the look in his eyes and the disappointment when he walked away proved I had been wrong.  
  
"I can't believe he made you choice . that's just wrong," Amy said, shaking her head.  
  
"I always thought you guys were close," Matt stated, thinking out-loud.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that was the image portrayed and we were . we are. It's just he likes to be in control of what I do and who I see," I told them as Jeff stroked my light-blonde hair. "I always pushed it aside and put it down to him being over-protective, trying to give me a father-like figure as well as behind a brother." I didn't talk about my Dad much and this was clear from the blank expressions on the NC residents' faces. "Mark was 19 when Dad died, I was only 5," I explained looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry," Matt apologised.  
  
"Don't be," I told him. "It's all in the past and there's nothing anyone could have done." I suddenly sat up straight, shocking Jeff. "Glenn," I muttered as I whipped the tears out of my eyes. "I've got to find Glenn before Mark does," I looked at Jeff. "He knew about us, Mark can't find that out. He'd go mad and they'd end up fighting. You saw how angry he was."  
  
"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Jeff told me supportively.  
  
"I don't know . what if we run into Mark?" I asked.  
  
"That's why we're coming to," Amy told us. The red head stood up from sitting on the wooden bench next to her boyfriend, Matt.  
  
I didn't know what to say . they were all being so great and supportive.  
  
"I know that you don't want a group going everywhere you go but just while Mark is as angry as he is it'd be a good idea," Matt explained even though I hadn't said anything against the idea. "I know we might not be able to do anything but if anything does happen then at least we could try."  
  
I smiled; I'd heard Matt say that about Amy and Jeff when they were wrestling, I suppose it just made me feel accepted by them. "Ok, but if we do see Mark please don't get fired up or let him wind you up."  
  
"You've got it," Matt said, nodding.  
  
I stood up to put my badge coat on. "Ya'll ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said standing up and wrapping his arms around me. He softly kissed my neck, making me smile.  
  
Matt and Amy also stood up. "Remember when we were like that?" Matt joked.  
  
"Yeah, way back in the stone ages!" Jeff joked.  
  
Amy laughed while Matt pretended to be offended by his younger brother's comment. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said as he took Amy by the hand and left the room with his head held up in the air. Jeff and Amy just laughed at him while I watched in bemusement!  
  
"Come on," Jeff said as he took me by the hand and led me out of the room after Matt and Amy. "If we've gotta do this we've gotta do it now."  
  
I stopped Jeff from walking me any further. "Honey, if you really don't want to do it then it's fine. Glenn needs to know though because he put his neck on the line and if Mark ever found out he knew then his neck will no longer be attached to his body." I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the scared expression on Jeff's adorable face. "I'm just messing, sorry," I apologised. "He won't cut his neck off or anything like that, Glenn can fight back against Mark but it'd destroy a friendship."  
  
Jeff nodded. He stood to face me; he took both of my hands in his and looked deeply into my blue eyes. "I understand. Even though I'm not overjoyed about the possibility of running into you're not-to-happy brother even hell and fire won't keep me away, I want to be there for you and I am here for you. I love you," he kissed me passionately on the lips.  
  
"Come on you two!" Amy called from outside. "If you don't hurry up Mark'll have found Glenn before we do!"  
  
Jeff rolled his emerald green eyes and ended the kiss. "Come on, we'd better do what she says," he teased as he linked my hand and we walked out of the dressing room.  
  
.::::.  
  
I took a deep breath as I knocked on the wooden dressing room door in front of me. There was no answer so I knocked again. Yet again there was no answer.  
  
"Go in," Amy urged as she saw the worried look on my face.  
  
I nodded as I pushed down on the door handle to open the door. I stepped into the room with the 3 member of Team eXtreme close behind me. It looked like we had just been beaten to the room by a hurricane, Glenn's belongings lined the floor, doors had been left open and a paper had been scattered over the already littered floor. "Glenn?" I called out as I rushed into the nearest room which turned out to be a bathroom. The same scene of upset was set in there but this time it was towels and toiletries that had been flung across the floor. I emerged from the room back into the main room where Matt was standing. "Mark's been here," I told him.  
  
"Are you sure this was Mark? He has no reason to be angry with Glenn yet," Matt asked.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. He probably doesn't know about Glenn knowing yet, just went looking for him to tell him about what's happened," I said trying to think like my brother. "He must be really angry to he's taken it out on Glenn's room," I stopped as Amy and Jeff walked back into the room.  
  
"Here," Amy said as she threw something across the room at me. I caught it. It was Glenn's Kane mask.  
  
"Where was it?" I asked her.  
  
"On the floor, thought I should pick it up encase it gets trod on and damaged or something like that," she explained.  
  
I nodded. "Come on, lets got out of here," I said as I walked out of the room, Glenn's mask still in my hand. "Where would Glenn be?" I asked myself. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Where now?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know," I said, closing the locker room door behind me. I ran through as many of the different wrestlers in my head as I could. "Terri!" I said as realisation hit me.  
  
"You mean Terri as in the Diva?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah," I stated, nodding.  
  
"I didn't think they were close," Matt said sounding shocked.  
  
"Yeah, they had an angle together a while ago. They've been 'close friends' ever since," I told them as I began to walk in search of Terri's dressing room. Sometimes I doubted that they were just friends, when ever I teased them or asked them they'd deny being anything more. I guess it was complicated for them to be anything more because Terri had been married to Dustin (Goldust). She has to work for the same company as him and it was difficult for both of them when they split up because of having to see each other every day at work and spend time on the road together, so it must be hard for her to be more then just 'good friends' with a fellow wrestle.  
  
Nobody was sure where Terri's locker room was; not even Amy but we found it eventually. As I stood in front of the door a feeling of déjà vu passed over me. Only ten minutes before I was standing in front of an identical door with the same feeling or fear lining the pit of my stomach.  
  
"It'll be ok sweetie," Jeff encouraged. "The sooner you talk to him, the sooner you'll feel better," he kissed me on my forehead.  
  
'How can talking to Glenn make me feel better?' I asked myself. 'I've still lost my brother.' I knocked softly on the door, it was so soft that I doubted anyone would answer but Terri came to the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Sam," the small blonde greeted when she saw me, as she pulled the door open even more she saw Matt, Jeff and Amy. "Hi guys," she said to them when she saw them.  
  
Each member of Team eXtreme said 'hi' before I spoke.  
  
"Hi Terri. Do you know where Glenn is?" I enquired hoping that she was going to say yes.  
  
"Yeah, he's here. Come in," she said as she stood to the side of the door so we could all get into the small locker-room.  
  
"Glenn!" I exclaimed as I saw him standing in the corner of the room. He had changed out of his ring gear and was now wearing worn blue jeans and a black and red t-shirt. His shoulder-length, brown, curly hair was hanging freely. I rushed over to him, he could sense something was wrong so he held his arms open for me; I fell into them and began to cry. Glenn didn't say anything, he didn't need to as he knew me to well, our relationship wasn't 'brother's friend' it was more like brother and sister.  
  
Glenn looked over to where Terri, Matt, Jeff and Amy were stood watching sympathetically. "Can you give us a minute?" Glenn asked them.  
  
"Sure," Terri said even though she didn't know what all the fuss was about. "What's happened?" she asked Amy as the two guys left the room.  
  
"We'll fill you in outside," Amy said as a bewildered Terri walked out of the locker room with Amy behind her.  
  
As the door closed Glenn sat me down on the wooden bench, he sat next to me and I swivelled around to face him, tears still falling down my face. "It's Mark isn't it?" Glenn asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Aww, honey," the big red machine said understandingly as he pulled me into a hug which only made me cry even more. Somehow he seemed to understand despite not knowing the full story. He released me from the hug. "Gonna tell me what happened?"  
  
I nodded as I whipped the fallen tears of my face with me left hand, in the other was the Kane mask. "Have this," I told him as I handed him the Kane mask. "Amy found it when we went looking for you in your locker room."  
  
Glenn looked at me puzzled so I explained everything that had happened with Mark. How Mark had found out, how I thought he had been bluffing, how he'd freaked out, etc. The entire time I was telling Glenn, he just sat and listened. He knew exactly what to say, it was so easy to tell him. "Glenn, you can't let Mark know that you knew about me and Jeff," I told him as I finished, "he'd only freak out even more and it won't do any good if he knows both of us have betrayed him."  
  
"Sam, you haven't betrayed him," Glenn said firmly.  
  
"Then why did he freak out?" I asked.  
  
"He's not overly enthusiastic about you seeing Jeff. Jeff hasn't done anything to him, it's not like he's shot him. Give Mark some time, he'll come to his senses eventually - I'll make sure."  
  
"Glenn, please don't fall out with him over this," I pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry - I won't. Just remember, even if Mark isn't, I'll always be here for you."  
  
.::Author's Note::.  
  
Please please please please review. I hope you all like the fic, please tell me what you think. 


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the night and the following two days were all of a blur, I don't know how I got through them, it felt like my world was falling apart, the walls caving in all around me and the only thing I could do was stand and watch! I kept reflecting on what Glenn had said "even if Mark isn't, I'll always be here for you." Mark had been there for me for as long as I remember, playing the role of a brother and a father-figure, being around to pick up the pieces when things went wrong, looking out for me. I couldn't come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to be around any more. I kept hoping that it was all a bad dream and any second I would wake up to realised it had been a nightmare and I still had my older brother and the man I loved.  
  
Everyone had heard what had happened and as I walked down the corridors I was met with people's sympathetic looks or people looking at me like I had two heads. I knew I had to get away from the WWE. Since seeing Glenn I'd sunk into a sea of depression, even though Jeff wanted to be here for me, to support me I felt guilty because I knew it was also getting him, Matt and Amy down and what with the reactions of the people in the WWE I just knew I had to get away. That's why I was going to Vince McMahon's office, eventually found it. I knocked on the wooden door. Inside I heard Vince tell me to come it. I opened the door to see Vince sitting in a black leather chair at a desk that was immaculate.  
  
"Hi Mr. McMahon," I said shyly.  
  
"Oh, hi Sam, come in, take a seat," he said motioning at the chair that was opposite him on the other side of the desk.  
  
"Thanks sir," I said as I sat down.  
  
"Ok, one, I've told you a million times not to call me 'sir' or 'Mr. McMahon', you're a member of the WWE family now so please call me Vince."  
  
I knew he was only trying to be friendly as the tears but up in my eyes again from hearing the word 'family.'  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry! I'd forgotten about, well you know," he said trying to avoid saying Mark's name. He could see the tears that were building up in my eyes so he took a tissue out of the box on his desk and handed it to me.  
  
"Thank you," I said as I whipped the tears away.  
  
"So what can I do for you?" Vince asked brightly, attempting to get as far away from my older brother problem as possible.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have some time off, please? Only for a little while. I just feel like I need to get away," I added quickly.  
  
Vince didn't respond, I could tell he was thinking it through in his head. He always reminded me as a wise owl. He was such an incredible man, having bought the WWE into a world wide phenomenon. "When would you want to go?"  
  
"Whenever is suitable for you," I said knowing it would be harder to think up a way for me to get time off as I was in the middle of an angle.  
  
"Ok," Vince smiled at me. "Don't worry I'm not going to bite," he said jokingly.  
  
I had always been shy around people like Vince, someone so famous and who holds so much respect from people all of the world. I wish I could be more like Jeff in that sense, who ever he was around he'd be the same, not go shy and quiet.  
  
"You can have time off, but you need to complete tonight's SmackDown, we'll think of a way to write you out of next week's SmackDown and Raw Is War," he told me.  
  
"Thank you so much!" I thanked as we both stood up. I went to hug him but thought better of it.  
  
"Come here," Vince said laughing as he pulled me into a hug.  
  
.::SmackDown! Tapings::.  
  
My music struck and I walked down the ramp towards the ring as the crowd cheered excitedly for me.  
  
"Oh, look King! It's Sam!" JR exclaimed from the commentator's desk. "She doesn't look to good after last weeks savage beating from Matt Hardy."  
  
"Thank God he didn't hurt the puppies!" The King replied in all seriousness.  
  
"King! There are more important things then puppies," JR told his friend.  
  
"Yeah, Stacey's legs!" The King replied cheerfully as JR rolled his eyes with despair.  
  
As I got into the ring I kept muttering to myself "I'm Sam, not Sam Calloway." I walked over to the ring hand who handed me a microphone. "I've got some bad news," I told the crowd. "As you will remember, last week I was involved in a match against Lita. At the end of that match Matt Hardy came down and attacked me," I told them before footage of the event I was talking about began to roll on the screen for everyone to see.  
  
"I told you, it was a terrible act. I never thought I'd see Matt do anything like that, or Lita," JR commented.  
  
"Anyway, I'm not hear to talk smack and bore you all by telling you how angry I am at Matt Hardy and Lita for doing what they did to me," I told the crowd as the noise they were making died down so they could hear what I was saying. "Unfortunately because of injuries I received, I will not be able to compete and will be on the injured list for a few weeks until by body reaches one-hundred-percent again."  
  
I was cut off before I could say anything else by the Hardy Boyz music being played. Just like me, the crowd was confused - unsure of which Hardy was coming out. A relived feeling could be felt when Jeff emerged. He walked down to the ring and was handed a mic. "Sam, I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for what happened last week, I'm even sorrier that you are injured because of my brother's actions."  
  
"Jeff, it's ok, it wasn't your fault. I wanted to thank you for stopping Matt and getting me out of the ring," I thanked him.  
  
Jeff smiled. He extended his hand, I gladly shook it. We got out of the ring and walked back up the ramp hand in hand.  
  
"Against the odds an alliance has been formed!" J.R told the crowd who had no idea how right he was! 


	15. Chapter 15

When I got back stage, hand in hand with Jeff something clicked and I became Sam Calloway again. I let go off Jeff's hand, muttered a 'hello' to Matt and Amy who were waiting for us before running off to the dressing room. In the empty dressing room, I took a shower before walking out to the car park with all of the things I had bought to the arena with me. I knew it wasn't wise going out of the arena to the car park when a show was still on but I just wanted to get away. I signed a few autographs for fans hanging around outside of the arena before climbing into a cab which took me back to the hotel room.  
  
I ran up to the hotel room - I knew what I had to do and the sooner I did it the better! I couldn't take any more of Matt, Jeff and Amy creeping around me, being careful of what they said or people looking at me like I had two heads or to the other extreme - like I was an abandoned puppy.  
  
As I pulled open the hotel door I was relived to find the room was empty, Jeff must have decided to give me some time on my own but little did he know he might end up regretting that decision. I shoved all my things into suitcases before my phone started ringing and Jeff's name appeared on the Caller ID. I couldn't answer it; he'd think something was wrong just by the tone in my voice so instead I let my phone continue to ring until it eventually went to the answering machine. An icon started flashing indicating that I had a message waiting for me in my answering machine. I rang my voice box number to listen to the message:  
  
"Hey Sam, it's Jeff. What's wrong? I know that might sound like a dumb question given all that has happened recently but I don't understand what happened backstage and why you aren't answering your phone or not in the locker room. Please call back ASAP. I love you."  
  
A tear trickled down my face as I listened to the message. I had become like a fountain recently. I forced myself not to call Jeff back. I loved him so much and I knew that if I did return his call he'd know something wasn't right and would stop me from taking a break and I couldn't take that chance. I grabbed my bags and left the hotel room. I stopped at reception to settle up my hotel bill then got into a waiting cab.  
  
As the cab drove further and further away from the hotel and closer and closer to the airport I felt even guiltier.  
  
.::5 days later::.  
  
A bleeping caused me to wake up. In the early morning light I tried to work out where the noise was coming from. As I cast my eyes around the dimly lit bedroom room I soon realized the noise was my answering machine telling me I had another message outside in the hallway. I looked at my alarm clock next to my bed. It read 6:00. "Who the hell would phone me at this time?" I asked myself even though I knew the answer to my question.  
  
I dragged myself out of bed and over to the mirror that hung on the purple wall-papered wall. I looked in the mirror at my reflection staring back at me. It didn't look like me, it looked like somebody else. My eyes were all puffy from crying myself to sleep and my usually light blonde hair was stringy, greasy and more brunette in the early morning sunlight. I hadn't eaten properly over the last five days, only a couple of and my stomach was growling but I didn't care. I changed my mind about getting up and crawled back into the warm bed sheets.  
  
.::::.  
  
Somebody ringing the door bell caused me to wake up. I looked at my alarm clock to discover that it was 12.15. "Leave it and they'll go away," I told myself but they didn't go away, instead they continued knocking and then I heard them shouting.  
  
"Sam! Open the door, I know you're in there!" they hollered. I recognized the voice . it was Glenn.  
  
I knew I'd have to open the door or even more hell would break out. I got up out of bed and walked over to my dressing-gown. I picked the silk garment up off the floor and put it on then walked down the stairs to the closed door. I pulled the door open to reveal a not-so-happy looking Glenn.  
  
"Finally!" Glenn commented as the door opened. He turned to look at me. "Oh my God, Sammie! You look terrible."  
  
"Thanks," I said as Glenn pushed his way through the door. I shut it behind him.  
  
The Big Red Machine walked down the cluttered hallway looking into all the rooms as he went, shaking his head before walking back over to me. "Sam, this place is a tip and you look awful," he told me seriously before running up the stairs 2 and a time.  
  
I wanted to follow him up the stairs but I was too weak, I felt like I was going to collapse. I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Glenn was right, the house was a mess and in the past days I hadn't had the energy to clean it - I hadn't had the energy and I couldn't be bothered to do a lot of things.  
  
Glenn came running back down the stairs. "Everyone has been worried sick about you," he told me.  
  
"Everyone?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Well . no . not everyone," he said looking at the un-hovered carpet. He then jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to me. With ease he turned me around to face him. "You've gotta pull yourself together! This is doing nobody any good and it isn't helping your situation with Mark. Sammie, you've got a boyfriend and loads of friends who care deeply about you."  
  
I shuck my head. "If I stayed there, not only would my work have suffered but so would everyone around me, I'd of just ended up depressing them."  
  
"Sam, you know that's not true. If it is then why have we been so worried about you? Jeff has been going frantic," Glenn told me seriously.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I nodded trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Come here you soft thing," Glenn told me. He stood up off the couch and hugged me.  
  
"Thanks Glenn," I muttered.  
  
"You don't need to thank me. That's what I'm here for. Come on, we're gonna get you sorted out and I'll start by making lunch," he said smiling as he walked off into the kitchen. I flopped back on the couch trying to contain the tears. I was really lucky to have a friend like Glenn, he was more then a friend more like a brother but it still didn't replace anything. I'd lost Mark and there was no way I could let go of that. All my life he had been there for me, picked me up when I was feeling down, looked out for me and now he wouldn't be around. I couldn't handle that thought.  
  
.::Author's Note::.  
  
Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'd changed the name of the fic on my computer so I had totally forgotten about it. I'm sorry.  
  
Please Review Thanks for reading. I promise I'll update sooner. 


	16. Chapter 16

Glenn walked into the living room. I was still collapsed out on the couch, unable to muster the energy or will power to move. The Big Red Machine walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, letting the sunlight fill the room. He then opened the window to get rid of the horrible shut-up smell that lingered around the room. "You don't look to well, have you eaten recently?" he asked.  
  
I shuck my head no. It was true, I looked and felt awful.  
  
Glenn disappeared into the kitchen and then came back with a sandwich. I took one look at the food and ran into the kitchen up to a cupboard. I grabbed a plastic bag from out of the cupboard and I started being sick. I felt really bad . Glenn had made me something to eat and all I could do was throw up! It was disgusting and Glenn hated the site but he stood by my side, telling me that it was all going to be ok and that it was better out then in.  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized, crying my heart out, as soon as I had stopped puking.  
  
"It's ok honey," Glenn reassured he took the bag of me and tied a knot in it before slinging it in the bin.  
  
"I'm really sorry," I apologized again.  
  
"It's ok, you couldn't help it. Ugh . I'm useless at this type of thing as you know!" he joked as he handed me another plastic bag and led me back into the living room; I had to lean on him for support. "I've got an idea," he said as he sat me on the couch before taking out his cell phone and typing in a number.  
  
I watched him curiously.  
  
"Hi Terri . I'm with Sam, she's really ill. She's just been sick . Yeah, you know us guys in these situations . Would you mind? . Thanks, yeah, we're at hers . Yeah, that's it. Lucky it's not too far away . Thanks, I'll see you in a bit." He hung up the phone.  
  
"What was all that about?" I asked as he sat down next to me.  
  
"Terri is coming here, hope you don't mind," he said sincerely.  
  
Before I had time to assure him I didn't mind I started puking again.  
  
.::::.  
  
I drifted of to sleep on the couch as Glenn began to tidy the house. I guess your wondering how a 19 year old girl could afford a house? It's not mine, I rent it from some rich guy I've never met and I used to share it with my Granny, but she died last year so Mark has been helping me out with the rent but I guess that'll stop now and I'll have to find somewhere else to live or get a room mate.  
  
Glenn looked at my body lying on the couch; I'd cried myself to sleep. He picked me up and carried me upstairs, placing me on the bed and then went back to his tidying.  
  
.::::.  
  
When I woke up I could hear voices downstairs. I rolled over onto my back but instead I started being sick again so I rushed to the bathroom. Glenn heard me from downstairs as I ran across the landing and came upstairs to see my throwing up down the toilet.  
  
"Aww, honey," he said as he saw me. He walked towards the bathroom but stopped outside of the open door.  
  
"Sam, what have you done to yourself?" Terri asked from behind the Big Red Machine.  
  
I felt even worse knowing Terri was there, she was really pretty and I must've looked a right mess! "Can't help it," I said in between a burst of sick. When it had finally stopped I washed my hands and face and then brushed my teeth, Terri and Glenn were still watching me.  
  
"She looks really weak," I heard Terri say to Glenn. "Did you say she'd eaten?"  
  
"No, just looking at the food made her vomit," Glenn explained. "I don't think she's eaten since she left the WWE either."  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and slumped against the wall next to them. "Terri, is Jeff ok?" I asked, unable to help myself even though I knew what was coming.  
  
"He's really worried about you, honey. You really need to phone or write to him. He's scared that you don't love him any more or that you are going to do something stupid. He doesn't even know where you are!"  
  
I nodded, "I know," I stated before walking back into my room and collapsing on my bed.  
  
Terri walked into the bathroom and up to the toilet. She went to flush it but her eyes wondered into the toilet herself. "Oh my God! Glenn," she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Look at this," Terri told him.  
  
Glenn winced. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yeah . Glenn she's being throwing up blood. This is serious. We've gotta get her to the hospital." 


	17. Chapter 17

Glenn and Terri sat in the waiting room; Glenn was trembling while Terri sat staring at the white hospital wall. Glenn had attempted to reach Jeff, Matt and Amy but had been unsuccessful and was unable to contact them so instead they sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for reports about my condition.  
  
"I still don't know if we should contact Mark," Glenn told Terri.  
  
Terri shuck her head. "Glenn, honey, we don't know how he'd react. What if he still doesn't want anything to do with Sam? Or what if both he and Jeff are here and they get into an argument. I don't think Sam would want to wake up to see them both arguing. She chose Jeff, honey, Mark abandoned her and it's his fault she's in this state, she might not even want to see him." Terri stated, thinking logically.  
  
"Yeah but he's her brother," Glenn argued back.  
  
"Yeh and look what he's put her through all because he didn't like her choice in boyfriend," the blonde diva countered. She felt strongly about Mark and didn't like him for what he had done to me. She believed it was wrong, especially with Jeff being such a nice guy.  
  
"I guess your right," Glenn agreed as he fiddled with a piece of cotton hanging of his red t-shirt.  
  
.::::.  
  
A cell phone in Glenn's pocket started ringing. He pulled it out to discover it was mine - he'd picked it up before we went encase he needed it phone any of the people on their but didn't have their number. He looked at the caller ID to see to word "Jeff".  
  
Terri gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Jeff," Glenn replied simply.  
  
"Answer it!" Terri instructed.  
  
Glenn pressed the answer button. "Hi, Jeff," he said.  
  
"Hi - Glenn?" Jeff asked confused. "Why are you answering Sammie's phone? I got loads of miss calls from her. Is she there?" he asked oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"Jeff, I'm really really sorry, I don't know how to tell you this," Glenn said searching his brain for the best way to word what he was about to say.  
  
"Oh my God! Glenn! What's happened? Is she ok? Glenn, please tell me," Jeff instructed. He began to panic upon hearing Glenn's previous reply.  
  
"Jeff, she was really ill, she could hardly walk. She hadn't eaten for God knows how long and she was throwing up blood! We had to bring her to hospital and it seems really serious. Nobody is telling us what's going on," Glenn explained, not taking his eyes of the closed door that led into the room I was in.  
  
"She was at your house?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, she was at her own. I just went round to see how she was," Glenn replied. He heard Jeff mutter something to someone and than a car started. "Jeff, are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, there's no way I'm gonna be able to stay away. I love her Glenn, she can't leave me," Jeff told Glenn, expressing his worries.  
  
"Jeff, she's not going to leave you, she's a fighter and she's going to pull through this!" Glenn said firmly. He didn't want to think that he'd never see me alive again and that the last time he'd see me would be hooked up to a machine that was keeping me alive.  
  
.::::.  
  
Three hours had passed and there were no reports on how I was doing. Jeff had arrived half hour ago along with Matt and Amy. Luckily the WWE hadn't been too long a flight away and they had been able to get tickets to fly. They all tried to do anything to pass the time, sign autographs, talk to fans and each other, stare impatiently at the white hospital walls, drink gallons of coffee out of a machine yet every minute that passed seemed like a lifetime. Then, people could be heard walking down the corridor at a fast pace, the two wooden doors burst open to reveal Mark and his girlfriend Sara.  
  
Mark walked right up to Glenn, forced him to his feet and pinned him against the wall, his hand positioned on his neck. "Why the hell didn't you tell me what had happened?" he asked angrily as everyone else watched on shocked.  
  
The 7 foot monster shoved Mark off him. "Mark, get of me!" he yelled as Mark crashed into some chairs.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me what was happening? You told them!" Mark said, referring to the 3 members of Team Xtreme. "Their not even family!!"  
  
"Oh, and what a great brother you've been!" At this comment Mark went to hurl himself at Glenn but Jeff stood up and Mark focused his eyes which burned with anger upon Jeff.  
  
"He's right," Jeff told him. What gives you the right to lecture him like this when all he's done is look out for your sister? The sister you abandoned all because you could no longer control her!"  
  
As if she could read her boyfriend's mind, Sara rested her hand on Mark's arm. "Come on," she said as she began to tug Mark over to some seats away from the other people in the room.  
  
.::Author's Note::.  
  
Hi, I know what some of you might be thinking: "Sara's not Marks girlfriend" which is true, but as the fic is sent a while ago, I thought it'd be best to use her as a girlfriend =o) Thanks for reading. You'll be relieved to know the fic is almost over. Please let me know what you think so far =o) 


	18. Chapter 18

Another hour had passed and there was still no news on my condition. Matt, Jeff, Amy, Teri and Glenn were all sitting together while Mark and Sara were sitting in another corner of the waiting room talking in whispers until Mark got up.  
  
"Jeff, can I have a word with you?" Mark asked. He gritted his teeth as he waited for Jeff's answer.  
  
Jeff nodded and stood up. He and Mark walked out of the room, through the double wooden doors, leaving everyone but Sara wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"Well …" Mark started; it was obvious that he was having a hard time saying what he wanted to.  
  
"Is this about Sam?" Jeff asked.  
  
Mark nodded.  
  
"Look, Mark, I'm sorry for what I said before, about you not being the World's greatest brother and being controlling. I wish I hadn't of said that. I totally regret it. If I'd of controlled my emotions non of this would of happened," Jeff apologised.  
  
"Jeff, don't blame yourself," Mark said. "You can't control your emotions, they are just there, it's how you feel. You can't and you shouldn't fight them. You and Glenn were right about me not being the World's greatest brother and trying to be controlling, Sara made me see that just. It's not your fault what has happened, it's my fault too," he said not doing a very good job at trying to get him point across. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, if I hadn't of been so against you and Sam then non of this would of happened and we wouldn't be in this mess," Mark sighed. "She's a big girl now and you're a good guy, I see that now."  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.  
  
"You will be really good for Sam," Mark told Jeff. "Like I said, I see that now. I just hope Sam forgives me."  
  
"Then why were you so against us?" Jeff asked. He couldn't help not asking that question. After all, the sudden change of heart on Mark's side had come as a shock to him.  
  
"I was scared you were going to hurt her," Mark replied honestly. "I don't know you that much and I like to know her boyfriends, to make sure their not going to mess her about and treat her like shit. I know you wouldn't do that now. And you're young … well compared to me. I know how some guys your age are and Sam's a pretty girl. I didn't want to see her upset."  
  
"Mark, I wouldn't mess her around, I love her with all my heart," Jeff told him sincerely.  
  
Mark smiled, "yeah, I know that now … come on, lets go back in," he said as he walked to the door back into the waiting room with Jeff a few steps behind. "Thanks man," Mark said to the younger Hardy as he walked back over to join Sara and Jeff made his way back over to Matt, Jeff, Amy, Teri and Glen.  
  
"What happened?" Amy asked before Jeff even got the chance to sit down. Everyone was looking surprised, as though shocked Jeff had returned in one piece.  
  
"You don't need to look so shocked guys," Jeff told them. He ran a hand through his blue hair. "He apologized for being against Sam and me and for trying to control her," Jeff told them honestly. Just as you thought they couldn't look any more surprised they did.  
  
"I better go talk to him," Glenn told them. He stood up and walked over to where Mark was sitting with Sara both deep in conversation.  
  
"So what happened? Are you ok little bro?" Matt asked concerned as Jeff hadn't said much and looked completely dazed, consumed in thought.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. This is a good thing ain't it? Better late then never. Just wish he'd of been like this earlier then we might not have ended up like this, waiting in a hospital not knowing if the girl I love is gonna be dead or alive by the time today is out," he tried to control himself but a tear leaked out and ran down his young face.  
  
"Wow, calm down," Amy said, she took his hand in hers. "Jeff, Sam is going to pull this and you two are going to be fine!" she knew that Jeff was worried about where he'd stand with me if I recovered as it had been so rocky between us before I was taken ill.  
  
"I hope you're right Aimes," he whipped away the tear that had leaked out of his eye.  
  
"Hun, I am! No questions about it," The only female member of Team eXtreme told him.  
  
"Yeah man, listen to her … she's normal always right about this kind of stuff. I think it's called a 'chick thing'," he smiled warmly at his brother. "She is going to be ok and you two are going to be fine. Think about it, you won't need to sneak around in secret hoping he brother won't find out because now he knows and he's accepted it."  
  
"Listen to your older brother, us chicks know these things," Teri told him supportively. She reached over and squeezed his hand which Amy was still holding.  
  
Just then a pretty blonde nurse walked into the room full of wrestlers.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Jeff asked as soon as he saw the nurse instantly fearing the worst. "Is it about Samantha Calloway?"  
  
"Yes," the nurse confirmed.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Mark asked diving to his feet. 


	19. Chapter 19

"How is she?" Jeff repeated as him, Matt, Jeff, Mark, Glenn, Teri, Sara and Amy crowded around her.  
  
The nurse smiled kindly. "Samantha is fine. She's conscious. The reason we took so long was because we had to run some tests."  
  
"Can we see her?" Jeff asked. He wasn't really interested in what the doctors and nurses had done, he just wanted to see me and make sure I was ok for himself.  
  
"Yes but you'll have to go in two at a time. She's really weak still. This way," the nurse said and led them to the room I was in.  
  
Matt and Amy came into see me first, they put on a cheerful act, but like make-up it had cracks, I could tell Amy was on the verge of crying the hole time they were with me. They filled me in with what had been going on while I had been off work . if you want gossip go to a diva. Then when Matt and Amy had left, Glenn and Terri came in to see me. Glenn looked exhausted and as though he had aged in the past five hours.  
  
"You gave us all a scare," Glenn told me.  
  
I smiled weakly and laughed but instead of a laugh I coughed. My stomach was sore and the cough made it worse. "Yeah and I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me here," I thanked them. My throat hurt to speak and came out like a crock.  
  
"Don't thank me," the Big Red Machine corrected. "It was Terri's idea to bring you here."  
  
Terri and Glenn both hugged me. "Thanks all the same."  
  
"We better go Sammie, more people want to see you," Terri said stroking my hair.  
  
"Who?" I asked. I could work out who else was out there.surely not Jeff after the disappearing act I'd done on him. I was surprised enough to see Matt and Amy.  
  
"Sara for one."  
  
"So Mark's here?" I asked quickly, interrupting Glenn.  
  
"Yes, and Jeff. You've got a good guy there, hang on to him," Terri said smiling.  
  
"Oh my God, Mark and Jeff in the same room . they must've killed each other," I joked.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Glenn said with a knowing smile.  
  
I looked at them confused.  
  
"We'd better be going.we'll be in the waiting room, if you want us just yell," Glenn told me as he squeezed my hand before walking out of the room closely followed by Terri who said bye and hoped I'd be better soon.  
  
A minute later the room opened again and in walked Mark closely followed by Jeff. They stood in front of my bed side by side. I looked at them slightly taken aback, this is something I didn't expect. I'd of thought a fire- breathing dragon walking into the room was more likely then this. Don't get me wrong, I was more then happy Mark and Jeff had appeared to have buried their differences and let bygones be bygones.  
  
"Hey Sammie," Jeff said as he walked closer to me, he sat down on the bed next to my hand. He placed his hand on mine. "How are you?"  
  
"I've been better but seeing you to together has made me feel a lot better," I said smiling.  
  
"Sam, I'm really sorry for everything I've said and done. I just didn't want to see you upset and look what I've gone and done.made you upset," Mark apologized. I could tell he was finding it hard, Mark's not very good or used to swallowing his pride and saying sorry.  
  
"It's alright but please learn to trust my judgment. You can't wait till the person you love hits rock bottom to apologize."  
  
"I know," he said as he walked to the other side of me. He bent down and I hugged him. I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Sam," he said standing up straight and stepped away.  
  
"I love you too big bruv." I turned to face Jeff and started into his emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry Jeffro. I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm really sorry," I said as a tear ran down my face.  
  
"Honey, don't cry," Jeff said as he stroked the tear away with his thumb. "You were upset and I just reminded you of what was upsetting you.it's understandable."  
  
Mark smiled to himself and quietly left the room without either me of Jeff noticing.  
  
"No it's not," I said being hard on myself. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too honey. More than anything and I'd go crazy if I didn't have you," he said softly as he pressed his lips against mine. "I don't want to loose you, ever," he hugged me then came in for another kiss.  
  
=Author's Note=  
  
Ok people. That's another story come to an end =o) I hope you all liked it, please review. Thanks for reading 


End file.
